Forest Kitsune
by chibisrule943
Summary: yay an update in f-cat week! the uchiha's adopt a fox...but theirs a problem both want the animal/person.....who will get him in the end! poor kitsune naruto!
1. Chapter 1

hello people this is the story i've been planning to type in a while...and to people who don't know this is forest kitsune the story i asked about in my poll.

itachi:...yeah...only 6 have voted so far...

y: ...(smirks) and all for you and naruto...

itachi: ...dam you...

y: ..heh it's not my fault people like you with naru

itachi: ..your the author of some of the stories in this section so i say it is

y: ..whatever...

**pairing: ...either itanaru or sasunaru...im rooting for itanaru though...**

**disclamer: ... do i have to...ok...i do not own itanaru or the show naruto...(sobs)**

**warning: ok this story will be yaoi and it just means...BOY ON BOY PEOPLE!!**

**summary: ..a kitsune is captured by two hunters,so now the uchiha's buy it and..guess what both uchiha's want him.**

y: ...wow...and it's f-cat week too...lol...(smirks) no class tomorrow...first the test on math..then...THE TALENT SHOW.!!!

itachi: ..great for you...

y: ...whatever

----------------------------------------------

''Forest Kitsune''

prologue:

Wind clashed with fur as a small goldish ran past the trees swiftly,trying to find an escape route as two human's chased the creature.

''Come on,Kensai,hurry up we have to catch that fox!!'' yelled a tall man with long black hair that covered part if his eye. The man next to him named Kensai had short red hair and a short katana on his back..showing that he was a bounty hunter.

''Fine Ryu...besides foxes like that are extremely rare...i mean since when did they ever grow 9 tails!!...we'll be rich!!'' yelled out Kensai as he smirked at the thought of money.

The fox rounded a corner and that's where it made it's mistake...Ryu jumped the poor animal, effectivly pinning it to the ground.Slowly Ryu got up with thier prize and walked back to thier shop with the captured fox.

Upon entering the shop Ryu carefully placed the fox down in a silver cage, while his partner walked back to the counter to count the money (1.)

The fox woke up and found himself in a cage...though he wondered how he got there.

'_what the hell?...did I really get caught...dam humans..'_thought the fox. A suddun sound brought him out of his thought to see a raccon shuffling around in the next cage.

'' Hey what are you doing?'' whispered the fox softly to the red- furred raccoon. The raccoon just looked at him for a moment...probably wondering if he should tell the fox...then sighed as he spoke.

''Nothing much, Fox, just trying to relax...not like you can when your in a cage,''said the raccoon.

Naruto frowned slightly at what the Raccoon said and sadly asked,''whats your name? mine's is Naruto.''

''I'm Gaara...are you a half demon too...since you have all those tails?'' asked Gaara.

''Yup...uh..why did these human's capture us?'' asked Naruto.

''That's the way they are...they catch animals and sell them to other humans..it's pathetic really'' said Gaara as he shrugged.

Kensai walked by talking with a tall black haired man..the unknown human wore a business attire which made both Naruto and Gaara slightly flinch. (2)

''Fox...that person's a customer...be careful and try not to get noticed..'' said Gaara as he quickly hid himself once more in the darkness..the only thing you could see was the glow of his green eyes.

''Mr. Uchiha..i'm so glad to see you here..now please...what would you like?''asked Kensai.

''Please..call me Fugaku..and im here to buy something...rare...'' said Fugaku as he gazed around the cages.

''Yes sir'' said Kensai as he led the older man through the hallway full of different species of animals...but Fugaku didn't like any of them...he scowled as he searched the cages for the animal he would want..finally stopping at a cage that had a glimmer of gold...it was hidng but luckily he saw it before it was completly hidden.

''What's this one?'' asked Fugaku pointing to the cage.

''Oh that's the fox me and Ryu caught today..''said Kensai as he smirked,''it has 9 tails and is extremely hard to find.''

Fugaku smirked and said,''fine then I'll take it off your hands.'' Kensai opened the cage door and quickly grabbed the kitsune by the scruff.

''_What the hell?!!! why!!? im not for sale IM STILL A FREE MAN?!!...uh mean..FOX!!'' _thought Naruto angrily as Kensai handed him to Fugaku.

''Ok here's the money'' said Fugaku giving the green paper to Kensai.

Kensai nodded,taking the money and quickly put Naruto in a pet carrier before waving the elder Uchiha off.

''ok..bye Ryu,Kensai..thanks for the business...ok time for you to meet your new family..''said Fugaku as he pulled out in a limo.

--------

''I"M HOME!!!!'' yelled Fugaku as he got off the limosine with the pet carrier in tow.

''TOUSAN!!'' yelled a boy with ebony hair and solid black eyes like his father.A taller version of the younger boy came out next to a young woman that also had black hair.

''Father...what's that?''asked the young adult known as Itachi,pointing to the small carrier.

''One of you too get a new pet...come out foxy''said Fugaku opening the cage door. Naruto blinked before creeping out of the cage,seeing the people staring at him made him nervous,making the poor kitsune runaway.

''GET THAT FOX?!!'' yelled Fugaku.

Itachi responded quickly and grabbed the kitsune once again by it's scruff.

''So...who's keeping it?'' asked Fugaku like nothing even happened. The kitsune snarled and glowed as it transformed into a young blond boy with fox tails and ears.

''I'M NOT SOMEONE'S PET, NOW LET ME GO!!!'' growled Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

y: ...lol...another cliffhanger story...anyway polls still up...

itachi:...yeah but you already know im winning...

y:...yeah...but i like Mr.poll

itachi:...

y: ...ok...i may put up the next chapter of 'trapped in reality'...that one will have a lemon soon...

itachi:...dam..you just gave a spoiler...

y:...uh..oops...

itachi: ...whatever

y:...wow how am i updating...0.o...this was f-cat week...stupid exams

itachi:...when's vacation?

y:...uh...the next next week...it'll only be 7 or 8 days though...too short...

itachi:...your just lazy

y:...hn...if you like it please either p.m or...my fav...REVIEW!!

chow for now...YC...i think...is that really my name...oh well...wait...it is...lol


	2. I want him!

Well hey people here's another update as promised….for my ''WELCOME BACK IMPRISONED KITSUNE'' party. It's actually my favorite day even If it only has 4 updates, which, by the way is still a lot of writing.

Y: I have so much stuff going on this month

Itachi: yeah for school…right?

Y:….yes…..evil history fairs and hyper friends that rant too much…..I swear she can read my mind at school….or knows my schedule…. o.0…STALKER!!

Itachi:………

**Yc's review corner**

**HMMYAOI: like always onee-san, F-cat is evil and the worse thing to imagine!! GAH!! and I think you like or love all my work..it's too hard to tell.**

**Wolfdiablo: short yet simple….although I'm not sure exactly what type or different it is.**

**Vanpire: well I love how you like my work and it somehow is funny….sometimes…I'm not even wanting to make it funny but somehow it ends up that way, lol.**

**Ddd: well I'm wondering what to do with him..Maybe I should make him somehow get adopted by someone…..or saved… if he gets saved it'll be like doing the ASPCA.**

**Windlg: Well I'm updating this to go with a special event….which was stated above but I try my best to update.**

**Kags21: I will a lot of people wanted that pairing…lol…so here's my update..**

**Too-lazy-to-log-in: thanks I'll try my best to please all of you guys...**

**ShinobiShinigami58: lol…well I always try my best to impress people, and apparently I get a lot of reviews telling me how funny the stories are…GO HUMOR!!**

**Dark Angel Rath: well it's not too late….well now it is since I put up a new poll but I'll play around with the pairing for a bit…even if I know the pairing already.**

**RuByMoOn17: well I'm working on each chapters layout before typing them…so it takes a while to get them to look good or great.**

**RaitenKitsune: ok as always…I'm updating but…I don't know how long it will take to make a chapter for each chapter…so it depends.**

**Lady My: well I'm glad I made another person happy…lol I can actually see you're an itanaru fan….also you can tell I'm an itanaru fan too by the number of itanaru stories I made.**

**Amethyst rulzz: YAY THANKS FOR THE COOKIES!! ….hmm…next time though give me pocky I love pocky!! I'm so glad you love the prologue though I hope you love the chapter(s).**

**Red-crecent-moon: …hmmm…thanks for the compliment…and by my calculations I say….after all these notes and stuff on top.**

**Snowyangel13: I shall continue…lol I never really said I was discontinuing it…..though your review makes it sound like that.**

**End of Yc's review corner**

Y: …lol in my other stories… I have to do this too…lol…I need more pocky then…must go!! chow!!

Itachi:…no you don't (tied Yc to chair)

Y:…..DAMMIT LET ME GO!!

Itachi: ……nope….now for the story and such…

**Pairing: Itanaru, and Sasunaru til later….lol**

**Disclamer: Chibisrule943 does not own Naruto.**

**Warnings: This is a yaoi story meaning for those that have no clue whatsoever: boy on boy action. Do not flame if you hate the stuff….why are you even here reading it?? I'm confused….WHY?!**

Y:……ok now to the story…then…MY POCKY!!

Itachi:…yeah now type like the wind

Y:…RFDLKLSGKKGSAGJJGLAJL;FD;LG

Itachi:…NOT LIKE THAT!!

Y:….oh….you mean real words…right itachi?

Itachi:….exactly

Y:…..YATTATATATFDKGHJHO;FEROHYHTRUHPTHUOGFUHOGFUHGPOHFGOPEGOGFHDFGBOFJUBUGBJ

Itachi:….FORGET IT!! IM TYPING IT!!

Y:.kdfjldjgfrejfgeroigjtfugehgjrbifteuuhfoiduyhioeuergioiwgrue9tuwgtreojgtepoh8ytruguiopwt4

Itachi:…….

**Forest Kitsune**

**Chapter 1: I WANT HIM!!**

Itachi looked at his father skeptically not noticing that his brother, Sasuke was also looking at Fugaku. With the same thing in mind.

My Kitsune.

Apparently Uchiha are all interested in the same thing, yet they didn't notice it at the moment..or during the years they've been brothers. Itachi took a step forward. The it seemed the two would learn about it soon…..

''Father… I want him'' both Uchiha's stated at the same time as their eyes locked with each other in a glare.

''Well,'' Said Fugaku with a smirk spread on his face,'' he belongs to both of you til one or the other gives him up.''

''…WHAT!! DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS!!'' Yelled out an infuriated Naruto. The elder Uchiha just ignored Naruto's yell as he kept his smirk in place.

''But Tou-san…. he's my age why can't he just be mine,'' pleaded Sasuke pouting at his father.

Itachi looked at his younger brother in annoyance thinking up possible ways to kill his younger brother only to be taken out of his fantasy as he felt a sharp pull on his pony-tail. Itachi turned only to see an angry blond fox glaring at him.

''Pony-tail…….can you just do one thing for me….LET ME THE FUCK GO ALREADY!!'' Yelled out Naruto as he struggled in Itachi's grip. Itachi blinked as he had forgotten he had the blond right where he wanted him…..his arms.

''No….'' stated Itachi with a smirk only gripping Naruto tighter.

''Son….Let the kitsune go already..'' Said Fugaku in a bored tone.

''Nope….he's my Kitsune'' Said Itachi lifting up the half naked boy up to his shoulder. All Naruto wore was a plain white shirt that covered half of his body in human form, leaving the other half to get covered by his tails. The shirt was partly torn but Naruto hardly cared due to the fact he never wore clothing in the wild.

Naruto cursed himself as he felt the earth around him move as Itachi carried him away, leaving a steaming younger raven-head.

''ANIKI!! GIVE HIM BACK!! HE'S MINE TOO!!'' yelled out Sasuke running after Itachi. Itachi shifted his eyes slightly to see Sasuke behind him, stealthily he walked into his room locking the door has he entered. Sasuke pulled at the handle only to stop knowing it was no use pulling at it.

''ANIKI!! OPEN THE DAM DOOR!!'' yelled out Sasuke, banging at the reddish-black door of his brother.

''Sorry Sasuke!! music's to loud!!'' yelled out Itachi through the door making Sasuke growl out in anger at his brother.

''WTF OPEN THE DAM DOOR!! THERE IS NO MUSIC BASTARD!!'' yelled out Sasuke tugging at the door knob, only to be pushed into the wall as the music from Itachi's stereo went up loudly causing the young teen to stumble to the floor at the velocity. Sasuke growled and stomped downstairs.

In Itachi's room the older teen smirked in victory not noticing the sigh of relief come out of the blond's mouth. The blond's tail twitched as he recalled what was still occurring…he let out a frustrated growl. Itachi blinked and turned around….remembering now that he still had Naruto on his shoulder.

''Human…….LET ME GO!!'' yelled out Naruto as he clawed at Itachi's back trying to make the elder Uchiha let him go. Itachi hardly felt any of the pain, only smirking up at the blond.

''what if I don't want to kitsune?'' asked Itachi.

''Uh….. I'll eat you….'' Said Naruto gulping a little nervously wishing he would buy it.

''hmm….. maybe you should try it'' suggested Itachi.

''um….WHAT?! GOD…NO!!'' yelled out Naruto in disgust blushing furiously.

''Come one…try me, I'm sure I'd taste delicious..'' Said Itachi as his smirked turned into a teasing grin. Naruto face turned a bright shade of red, mumbling something ….. doing something no Kitsune ever does…. Fainted.

Itachi looked down at the blond and chuckled; he heard what the boy called him…though he didn't think it was true. Itachi wasn't a pervert…..or was he. He could never understand the true meaning of the name.

Itachi's eyes roamed the Kitsune's petite body as he imagined what he could do to the blond. Slowly the images flew by his head causing Itachi to lean over the unconscious blond. Itachi moved his hands around..roaming the blond's silky skin.

Itachi's eyes glazed over a bit as lust took him, causing him to place his lips chastely on the blond's neck kissing it softly. Blue eyes opened in shock to see glazed red ones…blushing at the contact.

''What the hell are you doing?!'' yelled out the surprised Naruto.

''..making you feel better love'' said Itachi smirking a bit before forcing his lips upon Naruto's parted ones. Naruto pushed Itachi off him and glared.

'' I DON'T HELP FROM YOU!! YOU'RE THE ONE DOING IT TO ME?!...AND MY NAMES NOT LOVE!! IT'S NARUTO!!'' yelled out Naruto.

''ok….Naruto-kun..'' said Itachi pushing Naruto down to the bed.

''wha-..HEY DON'T DO THAT!! STOP IT!! ugn!!'' Yelled out Naruto in shock as Itachi slowly tore off his shirt…or what was left of it. Itachi kissed Naruto's collarbone trailing a few kisses as they soon came to the blond's exposed chest.

''..uh oh…DAMMIT GET OFF!!''yelled Naruto pushing Itachi off him, rushing out the door as he unlocked it quickly. Naruto ran down the hall way passing kitchen causing a commotion as he knocked down some furniture. In the kitchen Fugaku and Mikoto sat down near the low cabin table as they sipped tea.

''Looks like they're having fun…'' said Mikoto giggling a little as she sipped her tea softly.

''NARUTO-KUN!! COME BACK SO I CAN FUCK YOU!!'' yelled out a Itachi as he passed his mom and dad, making his father smirk.

''A little too much fun…who knew having a pet could change them so much'' Said Fugaku chuckling.

Naruto ran past some broken furniture…crawling away into an empty dark room as he heard Itachi's voice…. Humans are so scary. Naruto shut the door of the dark room….stiffening as he heard footsteps pass the door.

Naruto sighed in relief as it became quiet again, only to yelp as he felt something grab his shoulder and pull him closer…. He turned to see a smirking Sasuke. This kid…he sure wasn't innocent with his parents away…

''Kitsune-chan!! lets play a game!!'' said a smirking Sasuke.

Yes…….he defiantly was in for it……why him?

--

Y: ….djjfljwg;fj;djdjgo;jfdslkjgosf;oj;s

Itachi: she's still broken…

Y:…YATTA IT'S DONE!!

Itachi:..or not…. (growl)

Y:…what?

Itachi:… I was the one typing it..

Y:…oh….sorry Ita-chan (hugs itachi)

Itachi:…hn…whatever

Y:… lol…well review please…. Reviews make me happy…!!

Chow for now YC


End file.
